Talk:Carnival 2017 (Event)/@comment-31422835-20170303135503
I finished the trial a while ago and i will give some tips for players who are stuck on tiers like the dreaded tier 3 and 6. Recommended for the entire trial, use the automatic shotgun if u have it as it is pretty OP next to the splasher. I do not recommend the splasher as I don't support cashing for this game.Also the splasher has a weak point which is if u have high agility, get up close to the player using it and rush him using the auto shottie best as it can kill very very quickly. Plasma shotgun is the same tactic as well although I am not familiar with it. Remember the splasher has a small crosshairs so its hard to aim at anyone up close. For the double kill trials, i recommend using the automatic and plasma shotguns as the have much faster rates of fire and the shotgun would be nearly impossible to do it because of the low damage and slow rate of fire (unless the user is really skilled) Recommended gadgets would probably be the stealth, smoke bomb, stun grenade, energy grenade, immunity shield(best) and probably the medkit if u choose to specialise more in health and the opponent team is ful of noobs who dont know how to aim properly. even with these gadgets, this is easier said than done, finding an opportunity would be rare and difficult but given enough time, opportunities will come trust me. Personally I was stuck on tier 6 for a few games as i had only 4 double kills and the last one felt like DLE was preventing me from finding any opportunites. My recommendations for those tiers are to put on high agility body kits as well as stealth gadgets. This tactic was pretty effective for the headquarters maps as well as the snow village/nocturnal maps as the enemy teams have fixed spawn points. U must run quickly to the opponents spawn points and kill only 2 players there as fast as possible while using stealth or smoke bomb.(immunity shields work well too!) For the other maps its probably best to rely on luck rather than skill as the dont really have fixed spawn points like the snow submarine base map thing which iforgot the name. U probably have to equip yourself with immunity shields and roam the maps to find two people in very close proximity I mean next to each othe for the best effect to use ur stun grenades or immunity shields to kill both of them quicky.Remmember that double kill unlocks only within 2 seconds of killing 2 people and triple kills dont count!!! So try not getting any triple kills as it will waste a lot of your time. The second hardest tiers are tiers 5 and 8 as you have to win 5 and 10 matches respectively. I have two suggestions for these tiers Firstly, winning these matches PURELY depends on luck unless u are really skilled and by that I mean REALLY skilled as I have seen pro players lose matches because their teams had shitty players who cant collect medals. Remember, if you are a lone player, make sure you have a lot of time to spend as well as great luck to end up on pro team which win easily. Also, remember that your Priorities in these matches are Collecting Medals and '''Not '''killing enemies unless your enemies are really noob or little players in that match. Secondly, this will be much faster way to complete the tiers like these. The first thing you have to have on your side is many facebook friends who are willing to play the event with you. This would require a lot of planning and teamwork.Firstly you have to make a pro team of high level accounts (Lv40-50) who have OP weopons like DBS,Rainbows end(casher gun) or fireworks cart(freaking cancer in multiplayer but freaking OP as well). Players should alternate between using OP weapons and recommended guns per game so there will be some with the recommended weapons getting kills as well as winning matches(progressing through) and the suppport players with the OP weopons to rake in kills and medals for the team to win. This would be much faster way for you to complete these trials and earn the exclusive weapons eg.siege cannon. BUT remember to take turns alternating with your friends so they will have a chance to progress through or else they will think it is not fair for them. All in all these are about all I can provide for all respawnables fans out there playing this trial . I hope the advice really helps with this trial and I sincerely apologise for my bad language as I was pissed at those rainbows end and DBMG cashers in trial 2 preventing much progress.I was pretty excited this time because of the good weapon prizes as well as the relative ease of progression compared to the second trial. Thx guys and peace out!